


Harry and Pansy ( 1 )

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Harry and Pansy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Première déclinaison de Harry and Pansy. A travers 8 thèmes, venez découvrir l'histoire d'un couple pas si rare que ça dans l'imaginaire des fans. Les chapitres sont dans l'ordre des thèmes de la nuit du fof et non dans l'ordre chronologique, c'est fait exprès.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Harry and Pansy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896916
Kudos: 2





	1. Hôpital

**Hôpital**

Pansy ouvrit les yeux, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se leva et sentit une douleur à la jambe et plusieurs autres aux bras. Sa cheville la faisait aussi souffrir, elle devait se l'être tordue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un champ de ruines, les voix autours d'elle lui parvenaient difficilement. Il y avait des cadavres, et d'autres personnes blessées. Elle vit quelqu'un arriver vers elle, tandis que les bruits alentours lui revenaient petit à petit. Cette personne lui dit : « Vous êtes blessée, laissez-moi vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Laissez, répondit-elle, je suis médicomage. Ma cheville est tordue et j'ai plusieurs coupures sur les bras. Je dois avoir une fracture à la jambe aussi.

-Raison de plus pour que je vous y emmène.

-J'ai de quoi soigner ces blessures dans ma chambre.

-Madame, me dit-il, l'immeuble dans lequel vous vivez a été détruit, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle que vous vous en soyez aussi bien sortie. »

L'homme appela une de ses amies, une médicomage, pour qu'elle s'occupe de Pansy. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle, la serpentarde la reconnu et chercha par réflexe sa baguette. Elle vit alors l'homme se gratter les cheveux, et elle vit quelque chose : une cicatrice. Elle avait en face d'elle Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, et elle était Pansy Parkinson. Elle détourna le regard, de peur qu'ils ne la reconnaissent. Hermione lui lança un sort de diagnostic et lui dit : « Ce n'est rien de grave madame, pour votre cheville une potion devrait faire l'affaire et votre jambe est intacte. »

Elle s'était trompée ? C'était impossible, elle ne faisait jamais d'erreur de diagnostic. Hermione la fit transplaner, sa jambe n'étant pas cassé c'était sans danger, dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Pansy fut rapidement installée dans une chambre, alors que la gryffondore repartait sur le terrain.

Pansy se demandait si l'un d'eux c'était rendu compte de son identité, et si oui ce qu'il allait faire désormais. Sa relation avec les deux lions avait toujours été chaotique, mais il était encore trop tôt pour penser à tout ça, pour le moment il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retournée sur les lieux de l'accident et donna à Harry une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge. Elle lui dit : « Envoie ça au labo Harry, c'est un échantillon de son sang, je l'ai prélevé à Sainte-Mangouste, elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Je veux savoir qui elle est. »


	2. Punition

**Punition**

Harry revenait du labo avec les résultats de l'échantillon de sang, Hermione avait eu raison de les faire faire. Il atteignit une cheminée et se rendit dans le bureau de son amie. Après la fin de la guerre, la gryffondore avait décidé de devenir médicomage mais auprès du service des aurors. Elle tenait à surveiller un certain survivant qui avait tendance à trouver les ennuis. Il lui dit : « Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'ai les résultats, et vraiment, tu as eu une illumination Mione. C'est elle : Pansy Parkinson.

-Non, murmura la lionne, après toutes ces années ?

-Je vais aller la voir, il y a quelque chose que je ne lui ai jamais dit, et je tiens à le faire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

-Je vois, sourit-elle, vas-y je réparerai les dégâts comme à chaque fois.

-Ron avait sa part de responsabilité la dernière fois je te signale. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry était devant la chambre de la serpentarde. Il toqua et entra. Pansy s'était redressée mais elle l'ignorait. Harry dit : « Je sais que c'est toi Parkinson, Hermione a prélevé ton sang et le labo l'a analysé. »

Elle ne bougea pas, aussi le gryffondor continua : « Je ne t'en veux pas d’avoir disparu, Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis venu parce que je voulais te parler avant que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau. Je voulais te dire merci.

-Je vous ai abandonné Harry, à Poudlard.

-Arrête de te torturer avec ça Pansy, puisque au final ça a été la meilleure solution. Je voulais te remercier pour ta lettre, elle m'a aidée à tenir à une époque où je pensais être seul.

-Tu t'en souviens alors ? demanda la serpentarde en se retournant enfin

-Je ne m'en suis jamais séparée. Pansy, ta lettre m'a probablement sauvé la vie, je l'ai reçu après que les Dursley m'aient encore frappé, je ne sais pas pourquoi Dobby ne l'a pas interceptée avec les autres d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas reçu celles de Ron et d'Hermione à cause de lui, je pensais être seul, mais tu as été là. Alors merci Pansy.

-Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé Harry, durant notre sixième année, il y a presque 10 ans aujourd'hui, tu m'as soutenue alors que Drago … »

La serpentarde commença à pleurer, ce qui poussa Harry à s'asseoir sur son lit pour la consoler. Lors de leur sixième année, Drago avait voulu la forcer à sortir avec lui, et c'était Harry qui l'avait retrouvé en pleurs. Pansy murmura entre deux sanglots : « Ce jour-là, lorsque tu as vu mes cicatrices, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus seule, que d'autres vivaient la même chose que moi. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir tout le long de l'année, Harry.

-Finalement, murmura le rouge-et-or, nous sommes trouvés au bon moment Pansy. »

Et alors Harry fit ce qu'il aurait voulu faire quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser, presque immédiatement. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.


	3. Araignée

**Araignée**

Pansy s'enferma dans une salle abandonnée dans l'aile droite du troisième étage, laissant couler quelques larmes. Harry et Weasley avaient été attaqués par des acromentules dans la forêt interdite, elle l'avait entendu de la bouche de Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle se releva et ouvrit, il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle se jeta dans ses bras tout en continuant de pleurer. Harry passa une de ces mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, il lui dit : « Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiétée Pansy, mais je devais savoir si Hagrid était innocent ou pas, et sans Hermione pour nous aider …

-Sans Granger vous êtes incapables de réfléchir, murmura la serpentarde

-Tu me pardonnes Pansy ? Ton amitié est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée, et je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça alors, moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Ce jour-là, Pansy compris que rien ne pourrait jamais casser ce qui existait entre eux. Harry l'avait consolé et ils s'étaient séparés, ces instants n'appartenaient qu'à eux.


	4. Sorcière

**Sorcière**

Harry se faufila derrière sa femme et la prit par la taille. Cette dernière sursaute et se retourne pour l'embrasser, voilà presque vingt ans qu'ils sont mariés. Pansy décolla ses lèvres de celles de son mari et lui demanda, la voix cassée : « Alors ?

-C'est un véritable choc Pansy, la différence entre moldus et sorciers est pire que lorsque j'avais onze ans.

-Elle s'en sortira ?

-J'espère Pansy, heureusement elle est dans le même internat que Regulus, au moins elle n'est pas toute seule. »

En effet, la fille d'Harry et Pansy, Amy, était née cracmole. Lorsque McGonagall le leur avait annoncé, leur famille avait bien failli éclater. Heureusement pour Amy, elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve. Regulus Severus Londubat, le fils de Neville et de Ginny était dans le même établissement qu'elle, mais depuis un ans déjà. Il pourrait l'aider durant toute cette année, loin de ses parents. Harry et Pansy savaient aussi que leur aîné, James Sirius Potter, avait commencé à étudier le monde moldu pour aider sa sœur, notamment grâce à l'étude des moldus. Il correspondait avec sa sœur par l'intermédiaire de ces parents. Mais malgré tout, ils savaient tous les quatre que ce serait très dur pour Amy.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Amy était rentrée dans cet internat moldu, et le fossé avec les autres enfants de sa famille ne cessait de se creuser, et à contrario elle était devenue encore plus proche de son frère, de deux ans son aîné, et de Regulus. Ils étaient les seuls à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, à la différence des autres. Que ce soit Fred, Rose, Hugo ou bien encore Victoire. Enfin si, il y avait bien une autre personne avec qui elle s'entendait bien, c'était un peu son grand frère lui aussi : Teddy. Mais il était malheureusement fréquent, malgré le fait qu'il ait lui aussi pris l’Étude des moldus en cours, qu'ils aient du mal à se comprendre. Amy essayait de parler aux adultes de son école, mais à part sa tata Mione, les autres avaient beaucoup de mal à la comprendre.

Amy venait de passer son bac, l'équivalent des ASPICS chez les sorciers, tout comme Regulus qui avait dut redoubler l'une de ses années et qui s'était par conséquent retrouver dans la même classe qu'elle. Elle pourrait entrer dans une école de journalisme, et peut-être même travailler en free-lance à la gazette si elle le pouvait. C'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Aujourd'hui Amy avait réuni ses parents, Teddy et son frère aîné James, qui était de passage entre deux expéditions, pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle. Elle les avait emmenés dans un restaurant moldu à Londres, celui où elle avait été lors de son premier rendez-vous avec lui. Elle avait réservé la meilleure table, peut importait le prix ce soir-là. Et elle le leur dit : « Je vais me marier. »

À ce moment-là tous se mirent à sourire avant de la féliciter, car tous les quatre savaient qui était l'heureux élu. Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait de Regulus Londubat. Harry et Pansy ne purent s'empêcher de verser une larme, le temps avait passé depuis leur première rencontre.


	5. Ca

**Ça**

Pansy venait de finir de manger et se dirigeait vers la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Elle entendait des pas derrière elle, quelqu'un la suivait. Elle bifurqua dans un autre couloir, s'éloignant ainsi de sa destination, mais la personne derrière elle la suivait toujours. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle décida de changer de direction à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la tour d'Astronomie, la personne la suivait toujours, mais à bonne distance, pensant probablement ne pas se faire remarquer. Pansy arriva au pied de la tour et grimpa les marches en vitesse, voulant attendre cette personne au sommet. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva, mais ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé : Hermione Granger. La miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor l'avait suivie jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, elle, Pansy Parkinson. La gryffondore monta les dernières marches et lui dit : « Je sais que Harry et toi, vous vous voyez régulièrement depuis au moins l'année dernière. Pourquoi ?

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Pas besoin, je l'ai vu envoyer plusieurs lettres durant l'été depuis le chaudron baveur. Et tu disparaissais en même temps que lui d'après Nott.

-Oui nous nous voyons régulièrement, depuis notre première année si tu veux tout savoir.

-Ne t'approche plus de lui Parkinson, lui dit la lionne en sortant sa baguette

-Granger, si nous sommes devenus amis malgré nos différences de maisons, sache que ce n'est pas toi qui pourra changer ça. »

La serpentarde lança un sortilège de jambe-coton à la gryffondore, et elle partit. Durant les années qui suivirent, sa relation avec la gryffondore ne s'améliora pas, bien au contraire. Mais lorsqu'elle disparut, Hermione se rendit compte que Pansy comptait vraiment pour Harry.


	6. Cicatrice

**Cicatrice**

Pansy observa la fin de la répartition après s'être installée aux côtés de Drago. Potter et Weasley se retrouvèrent bien entendu à Gryffondor. Comme quoi, il n'y avait vraiment aucun mystère dans les décisions de Choixpeau, la plupart des familles étaient encore affiliées à une maison précise.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait dans la cicatrice de Potter, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

L'accident de Londubat était sur toutes les lèvres dans la salle commune, Drago était certain que Potter serait renvoyé de Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais. Mais il semblait oublier que le directeur ne laisserait pas son précieux survivant se faire renvoyer.

Ce soir-là, Pansy était dans la bibliothèque, après le couvre-feu, lorsqu'elle entendit Rusard hurlé : « Qui est là ?! Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

La serpentarde remballa ces affaires en vitesse et esquiva le concierge avant de se précipiter dans sa salle commune. Elle ne savait pas que ce que Rusard avait entendu, et elle non, était le hurlement d'un des livres de la réserve. Elle dû attendre le lendemain matin pour découvrir qui l'avait sauvée, en effet, si, il ou elle, n'avait pas fait diversion, Rusard l'aurait attrapée et emmenée auprès de Rogue. Le maître des potions pouvait être détestable lorsque l'on faisait honte à sa maison. Pansy observait les autres élèves prendre leur petit-déjeuner, en particulier la table des lions, les seuls assez stupide pour aller dans la réserve en pleine nuit sans se renseigner avant sur l'ouvrage qu'ils devaient consulter. Un seul d'entre eux avait des cernes et … c'était Potter, forcément.


	7. Abandon

**Abandon**

Harry était enfermé dans sa chambre, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive et il n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre de Ron ou d'Hermione. Son oncle venait encore de le frapper et l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre. Ces amis l’avaient finalement abandonné, il était seul. Tard ce soir-là, un hibou vint pourtant taper au carreau de sa fenêtre, une lettre à la patte. Harry la détacha puis l'oiseau repartit, comme s’il ne devait pas être vu. Il décacheta la lettre et vit qu'il s'agissait de Pansy.

_Cher Harry, j’espère que tes vacances se passent bien, et que Weasley et Granger te harcèlent de lettres. J'espère aussi que tu ne t'aies pas encore attiré d'autres ennuis, je ne serais pas là pour venir te voir cette fois._ _Je me rends compte que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie en dehors de Poudlard, de ce que tu pouvais bien faire de tes étés et où tu vivais._ _Ici c'est la pagaille, avec la mort du professeur Quirrell et la destruction de la pierre, le monde sorcier est en effervescence. Au ministère c'est la même chose d'après Drago, j'espère avoir très vite de tes nouvelles._

_Sincèrement, Pansy._

Non, Harry n'avait pas été abandonné par tout le monde, il en avait la preuve maintenant. Si seulement il avait su à ce moment-là pourquoi il ne recevait aucune lettre. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre, mais son oncle lui avait interdit de sortir Hedwige de sa cage.


	8. Vérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. ^^

**Vérité**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Harry avait disparu, et cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Pansy. Si jamais il mourait, alors tout espoir serait perdu pour eux, définitivement. La petite révolte de Weasley et de Londubat ne tiendrait pas longtemps, pas face aux Carrow. Elle avait déjà vu le résultat des tortures qu'ils faisaient subir à leurs élèves, un Serdaigle s'était retrouvé borgne à cause d'eux, et probablement d'autres choses dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité absolue dans ce monde : la survie. Elle devait survivre, pour sa famille, et pour sa maison. Chacun d'eux devait survivre, et elle s’assurerait qu'ils y arrivent tous, peu importe les sacrifices.

Potter était en vie, Rogue venait de tous les convoquer dans la Grande Salle, en plein milieu de la nuit. La bataille allait débuter très prochainement, elle devait sauver les siens, peu importe le prix.

Rusard venait de les enfermer dans les donjons, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Elle prit sa baguette et d'un simple sort elle fit sauter la grille de leur cellule avant de stupéfixer le cracmol. Elle les mena jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour les faire évacuer avec les élèves plus jeunes. La brune ne vit pas Crabbe et Goyle partir avec Drago, tout comme Théodore Nott, afin de rejoindre leurs pères. Elle referma le portail derrière-elle, abandonnant les trois autres maisons à leur sort, ce n'était pas sa guerre.


End file.
